This invention relates to a labelling machine for applying a label, in particular a sealing band, to a container. The invention is specially useful in applying so-called fiscal bands or strips to bottles.
As is known, spirit or alcoholic beverage containing bottles are generally required to carry a fiscal band or strip which, in addition to proving conformity with the applicable revenue or taxation, also acts as a seal to warrant the integrity of the bottle contents. Such a fiscal band is thus applied astride the bottle cap, that is such that from a portion of the band disposed diametrically across the cap top there depend downwardly two laps that are glued to the neck of the bottle.
The application of the fiscal band with currently available labelling machines of the carousel type brings about some serious problems, especially as regards the supporting of the bottle during the step of laying the fiscal band onto the cap. In fact, none of the carousel labelling machines currently available on the market can help clamping the bottle between an end plate, whereon the bottle is made to rest, and a pad which is pressed against the upper mouth of the bottle.